


Years and Years

by asteroidlindsey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012 Phan, 2016 Phan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidlindsey/pseuds/asteroidlindsey
Summary: Bad times have been forgotten for years and years...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I've been dead recently. To be honest, I hate my laptop and that's where I update from to I just forget about it sometimes. I'm sorry. But, I am getting a new keyboard case for my iPad so that should make everything better. Anyway, this idea came to me when I was listening to Katherine and Eden's "2022". It's a Phan song and I highly recommend it. The lyrics that inspired this song are actually the summary. 
> 
> WARNING: IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THE VALENTINE'S DAY VIDEO AND WHAT HAPPENED WITH ADRIAN THEN GROW THE HELL UP IT'S BEEN ALMOST 5 YEARS (aka they are both mentioned fight me)

Dan opened the very familiar door to his apartment. The place he's been there thousands and thousands of times. But this time, it seemed different. Dan couldn't quite figure it out until he peered into the living room. And what Dan saw was something odd. He saw himself. 

"What the-?" Dan whispered. The Dan sitting in the infamous browsing position looked up, not noticing a thing. 

Dan looked at his phone, the date read, November 2, 2012. 2012. Dan thought to himself. The year no one wants to remember. Flashbacks of anxiety attacks and depression surround him. He takes in a few deep breaths before wondering if Phil is here or not. Normally they would be sitting together watching gay ice skating anime or playing Mario Kart but he's not. 

"This is 2012. Remember that." Dan whispers to himself, so softly not even a person standing 4 inches away from him could hear. 

Dan listens for footsteps. For anything that could confirm Phil is here. After minutes and minutes he concludes that Phil is out. 

But why am I here? 

Dan thinks. He was time traveled back in time 4 years to the lowest point in his life but why. This isn't supposed to be possible. Time travel. It's something out of movie. 

What am I here for?

Dan thinks and thinks. Why is he here? Was he sent on some sort of mission? He knows he's not lucid dreaming. He hasn't done that since he was 9. This must be real. He can feel himself and the objects surrounding him. 

Maybe I'm supposed to tell 2012 me something?

Dan determines. It's a long shot but it makes sense. He was sent here to deliver a message of some sort. There are millions of words and millions of possible sentences. How is Dan supposed to know what to tell his younger self. But Dan thinks. 

The year is 2012. 

And I was sent here after all these incredible experiences have happened?

And Phil's out for the day or something. 

Experiences. 

That's it. 

Dan collects his thoughts. He is going to be communicating with his 21 year old self. Something that shouldn't even be possible. But yet it somehow is. 

2012 Dan is in the browsing position. Freshly bought MacBook in his lap. Sofa creases have yet to form. It's weird yet all too familiar. A cup of Ribena on the table, untouched. 2012 Dan furiously shuts his laptop. 

"I'm tired of seeing these Valentine's Day Video posts. It's been months. Why don't they understand?" 2012 Dan yells. 

The Valentine's Day video. That's it. That's why Dan was sent back in time 4 years. Because of all the pain of 2012. The Valentine's Day Video. University. Moving to London. Existential crises. Everything. At this point, November, it was starting to blow over but 2012 Dan is obviously not over it. 

Dan starts to walk into the living room. It's nearly not as geeky as it is now but one day. 

"Who are you?" 2012 Dan says, "Why do you look like me? How did you get into this apartment?"

"Dan, I know this is going to sound crazy but I'm you, in 4 years." Dan says. 

"You do look exactly like me but whiter and happier." 

"Interesting choice of words."

"Just the first things that came into my head."

"Happiness. That's why I was sent here. You're unhappy, depressed even."

"Well yeah. I mean you know why, you're from the future."

"Indeed I am. The Valentine's Day Video. Moving to London. University. Not knowing if who you are is good enough for the world."

"Well that's a harsh way to put it but, you're exactly right."

"And Phil. Your relationship with Phil."

"Struggling but I won't give up on us. On him." 

"You love him too much to let him go even though it's the best choice. Even though you're depressed, you're the happiest you've been in a while."

"Exactly, if I let Phil go I have nothing." 2012 Dan takes a moment to breathe, "What about you? The future. You're from 2016, you must be here to tell me something."

"I am but, I don't know exactly what. However, I think I have an idea." 2016 Dan locks eyes with 2012. He looks deep into the cold, sad brown eyes. He looks deep into warm, happy brown eyes. "I know it doesn't seem it but, life will get better."

"This is the lowest point in my life, I'm hoping it goes up."

"Dan, you and Phil will get out of this mess. In 2013 there will be a major bump in the road for you and Adrian but then, it's all uphill."

"Adrian?" 

"Phangirls will harass him on Tumblr and you explode on them but, that's besides the point."

"What is the point?"

"You will achieve total happiness." 2016 Dan simply says. 

"What exactly do you mean?"

"In 2014, you and Phil will start to craft a book called, 'The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire'. It will be about your lives and the phandom, a scrapbook is the best way to put it. Then in 2015, will visit Japan with Phil. Then, you and Phil will create a stage show called, 'The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire', it's a mix of everything Dan and Phil. You will tour the world. U.K., America, Australia, and then Europe."

"Woah. Me and Phil really do all of that?" 

"Yes. Your relationship grows into something magical and becomes more and more prominent in your videos. Especially in 2015 and 2016. You show your fondness for each other and don't hide anything. You become more comfortable with yourself, Dan."

"How so?"

"You'll show your hobbit hair more and wear what you want and even paint your nails black for an Australian meet and greet."

"I paint my nails?"

"Yup. And Phil helps you. You do all these incredible things." Dan smiles, "Your smile becomes happier and your eyes warmer."

"What about me and Phil?"

"Closer than you could ever imagine. You show more of your relationship without actually telling anyone. It's incredible and one day."

"One day what?"

"You come out and tell the world you feel this way." 

2012 Dan stops straight in his words. He tells the world one day. Something he never thought would happen so soon. A part of his life, kept privet for so long. Dan comes out. He and Phil do it together. They confirm Phan and the world is happy. And so are they. He looks up at the ceiling. 

"But why do they need to know?" 2012 Dan questions. 

"You and Phil get tired of hiding your feelings for each other. You don't wanna hide that you're madly in love with each other. It takes a lot out of you but, you do it. It's a simple video posted on Phil's channel. Gets a million views in a few hours. You kiss on camera and the world is happy. You're happy."

"What's the title of the video?" 

"Our Love Story." 2016 Dan simply says, "You and Phil wanted it to be a video neither of you would forget. You say your sexuality and just be yourself."

"I say 'I'm bi'?" 

"You're gay, Dan." 2012 Dan's face goes blank, "You figure this out in 2014. The video explodes and the phandom looses whatever shit they have left. It's crazy and you and Phil don't go on Twitter that day. You turn off your phones and just be with each other. You cuddle and watch WALL-E. You both cry and just hold each other. It's your favorite day ever."

"Sounds like it." 2012 Dan looks up, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Dan takes a moment, "Now how am I supposed to get back to 2016?"

"Well how did you get here?"

"Through the front door."

"Maybe if you go back?"

"I mean that seems logical. Now I don't know if you're gonna remember all of this or what. I've never time traveled and told my past self everything that has happened since then."

"You could just obliviate me." Both boys laugh at the lame Harry Potter joke. 

"Honestly Dan, I think you'll forget everything but always have a feeling in the back of your head that everything will be okay."

"And everything will." The two Dan's hug before 2016 leaves. 

Dan has this weird feeling before unlocking the apartment. He takes a step in. He is surrounded by gaming posters and Pokémon stuffed animals. House plants take over and the sofa is creased. And on that creased sofa is his boyfriend, Phil, using his tiny black MacBook. 

"Why are you using mine?" Dan asks, sitting down. 

"Mine ran out of battery."

"Of course it did." Dan roles his eyes, "You could have just gotten-" he is cut of with a kiss from Phil. Dan kisses his boyfriend back. 

"I missed you." Phil says with a cheeky smile. 

"I was gone for 40 minutes."

"Seemed like so much longer." Phil unintentionally flashes Love-Eyes-Lester. 

"Wanna hear something crazy?" Dan asks. 

"Of course." 

"So I time traveled."

"What?"

"When I got home, I opened the door and saw myself, 4 years younger." Dan says, "I went back to 2012 us. I talked to my past self. I told him everything is going to be okay and explained everything that has happened since then. Tabinof and tatinof, Japan, coming out-"

"You told him we will come out?"

"I had a feeling that I was supposed to say everything. You remember 2012 me. I was depressed and a disaster."

"But you never gave up on us. Even when we had our biggest fight. You took a few days off and the 4th night you climbed in bed with me and kisses my forehead. I held you so tight that night."

"Your body was so warm. I was so cold. It was a blanket of love." Dan pauses to kiss Phil's cheek, "I think he forgot everything but knows that everything will be okay." 

Back in 2012...

Dan looked at his laptop. A black screen. He was just using it though? How could it have black outed already? Dan tries to think and think. Suddenly, he feels something inside of him. A voice, must like his own but happier tells him, 'Everything is going to be okay.' He smiles at this remark. At the moment, Phil walks through the door. Dan gets up and gives Phil a hug and kisses his lips. 

"What was that for?" Phil says. 

"Just to say, 'I love you'." Phil smiles at this. A real smile. Something that hasn't been seen in ages. Dan returns the smile. Happiness will come and fall and then shoot right back up. 

Back in 2016...

"I love you, Phil." Dan says. 

"I love you too, Dan." Phil says. 

The boys share a kiss of happiness. Pure happiness. Because over the past 2 years, that's all they've felt. After mountains and valleys of pain and suffering, they're happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah bye mate.


End file.
